fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Prism Hearts Precure/@comment-43281069-20191121234058
Anyway, while I’ll probably redo Mio’s a bit at some point here’s the last of the character bios for now (warning: this one’s a little long): Cure Echo: After becoming a Precure Ayumi began to open up a bit more with others. Then came an event that would later be known simply as Darkest Day, where a reborn Black Hole attacked the world in full force. It took all the power the Precure had just to seal away Black Hole’s and as a result the Prism Flower was shattered, its pieces (along with the powers of the Precure) scattered off to parts unknown. Though her Smile Decor was broken beyond repair and her power lost, as the only Precure not connected to a group Ayumi took it upon herself to regain the lost strength of her friends and restore the Prism Flower once and for all. However, Black Hole survived in a weaker (albeit smaller and more mobile form) and began to attack the world once again. Having gotten separated from her fairy partners Ayumi happened to stumble upon Aya’s debut as a Precure. The appearance of Cure Hunter also worried her so she decided to observe the situation for a while. However, when she saw Aya and Sakura suddenly call upon the powers of Cure Black and Cure White she decided to take direct action and convinced her mother to allow her to enroll at Millennium Academy. Ayumi confronted Aya directly and ordered her to give her the Prism Cards and to stay out of this for her own safety. EnEn vouched for her but Ayumi was still unconvinced. However, they were suddenly approached by Fusion (now reborn in a smaller more humanoid body) who appeared to have lost all his memories except for an intense hatred for the Precure. Ayumi called out to him and Fusion suddenly attacked in a blind rage. Aya and Sakura quickly transformed and managed to fight him off. During the battle Ayumi was approached by Nagisa and Honoka who happened to still be in town. They personally vouched for the duo saying their power was in good hands and Ayumi would need all the help she could get in order to accomplish her goal. Ayumi came around after that and decided to personally mold Aya and Sakura into the best Precure she can be (much like her predecessors had done for her). They set up a base of operations in Ayumi’s basement and she would later join the Precure Fan Club with the others. Ayumi wound up getting a job as a waitress at the Tako Cafe and would later become something of a babysitter for Saya after she joined the team, reprimanding her more than once for misusing her powers. Ayumi’s relationship with Mio was...complicated. Mio knew who she was from Darkest Day and treated her coldly. After her identity as Cure Hunter was revealed Mio would often mock Ayumi to her face about her powerlessness. However, Ayumi reached out to her after she became Cure Shadow, falling upon her knees and apologizing for not being able to save Mio’s mother. The two gradually began to warm up to each other after that. A bit earlier, Ayumi happened to stumble upon Mana Aida and Regina one day. Mana being Mana, she immediately wanted to help the Prism Hearts group out and hand over the DokiDoki Miracle Petal. Regina, however, thought that was too easy and since Mana was going to be busy with something Ayumi would be her “friend” for the day. Ayumi then proceeded to spend the day being lead around by the nose by the former princess and catering to her every whim. Just when she’d had enough, Fusion showed up again and called upon a Selfish themed Dark Matter monster. With Ayumi’s team not currently nearby Regina wound up defending Ayumi from the monster. Expecting her to pull her weight, Regina then tossed Ayumi the Cure Heart card and a makeshift Lovely Commune (similar to the one Sebastian made in that one episode of DokiDoki). With the Prism Card powering the Commune Ayumi was able to temporarily become Cure Heart and hold off the monster until the others arrived. The team received the DokiDoki Miracle Petal which granted them the Miracle Prism Lights, which when combined with a Prism Card could transform into a personal weapon for each Cure. The Commune broke after the fight but Ayumi would wind up getting another chance much later on. Dark Onibi happened to get his hands on Cure Echo’s Prism Card and created a Minikan, sending it down along with Fusion in order to cause havoc. Backed into a corner and separated from the others Ayumi still refused to give up. This determination suddenly forcibly ejected the card from the monster’s body. Cure Echo was reborn complete with a new weapon and a Prism Changer of her own (the only one of the group not to require a fairy partner to access). As she was drawing on a slightly different power source form the others Cure Echo was unable to use any other Prism Cards besides her own. Her new power was more than enough though and she finished off the monster. Her new Echo Voice attack almost caused Fusion to begin to recover his memories but he was quickly recalled by Black Hole before he could do anything. Now officially part of the team Ayumi rededicated herself to training up the group. The team also learned about the Miracle Cards, the final key to restoring the Prism Flower but at the time it was unclear how to find them. Flash forward to later in the series, the seal on Black Hole’s power began to weaken due to the massive influx of negative energy his generals had managed to gather from humans over the course of the series and he sent his armies to launch a full scale assault on the Earth in order to gather one final dose of despair from the populace. Ayumi’s house was suddenly attacked by a squad of Asteroids who had discovered the Precure’s hiding spot. She transformed in front of her mother and fought off the grunts with a little help from Emiru who happened to be nearby helping evacuate the town. Ayumi told her mother she loved her and would explain everything when she got back, leaving to go find her friends. She wound up running into Fusion once again, who was under even stronger brainwashing than before and was now just a mindless beast. During an intense battle Ayumi wound up awakening the final Miracle Card and using her new Precure Echo Rhapsody attack was finally able to break Black Hole’s hold on him. He’d used up too much power unfortunately and was briefly turned back into Fuu-Chan, calling Ayumi by name before fading away. During the final battle with Black Hole Ayumi became worried that history was about to repeat itself and was prepared to sacrifice her powers once again. Mio however had a different plan in mind, saying that if he wants power so badly then they should just feed him until he bursts. Using the 8 Miracle Cards in conjunction with their entire deck of Prism Cards the Precure fused together into a single entity known as Cure Mother. With their combined power they were able to banish Black Hole once and for all. Before he disappeared though he left the group with these final words: “Precure, the road you walk has no end. As long as light persists in this world, the darkness will never fade” After the battle, the Prism Hearts team returned the cards to their rightful owners and everything went back to normal. However, even though she accomplished her mission for some reason Ayumi still felt empty. Several years later, Ayumi suddenly vanished without a trace shortly after graduating high school. Her friends and family say she left to find herself and Aya believed she’d come back to them one day. Cut to a letter laying on Aya’s desk as we hear a narration from Ayumi: “My dearest friends, I love you all and hope you can forgive me for just leaving like this” In a desert, a lone figure stands against a pair of unknown monsters “Being a Precure is the greatest blessing I’ve ever received...and also the greatest curse. But if the darkness calls again then I will be the light that echoes it” There’s a flash as an older Cure Echo throws off her cloak. “That’s why I have to go. Even if it takes the rest of my life I will continue to fight to protect this world. I will fight in hopes that someone else doesn’t have to” Cure Echo dashes towards the monsters as the series draws to a close “My name is Ayumi Sakagami, and my story has just begun”